


Imperfectly perfect

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius want to do something special for his anniversary to Remus





	Imperfectly perfect

Remus sat on the kitchen counter watching Sirius attempt to cook for the two of them. “Padfoot, are you sure that you don’t want me to help?”  
“Of course not,” Sirius said getting frustrated. “I told you that I wanted to cook for us tonight.”  
“I am ok with cooking or getting something,” Remus told him as his stomach grumbled. “I am starving.”  
“Patience Moony love,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss. “I want this to be perfect. You deserve perfection.”  
Remus smiled. “I want food right now. You can give me perfection later. Pleaseee Padfoot. You’re obviously not going to get anything done anytime soon.”  
Sirius sighed resting his head on Remus’s lap. “I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s alright. Honest. Order some food and I’ll choose a movie.”  
Sirius ordered a pizza, which they ate while watching the latest Nicholas Sparks movie. “Sorry,” Sirius mumbled halfway into the movie.  
“About what,” Remus asked mind focused on the movie.  
“Supper. I wanted to do something special for you because you’re always doing something special for me. I wish I could cook.”  
“Well, you could learn. i don’t mind cooking though. I find it relaxes me.”  
“You got lucky with a mom who taught you how to cook growing up,” Sirius pouted.  
Remus chuckled. “She would be happy to teach you if you ask.”  
Sirius looked at him feeling dumb. “I never thought to ask. I just wanted to see if I could do it on my own.”  
Remus kissed the top of Sirius’s head. “I appreciate the effort Padfoot.”  
Sirius sighed. “One day I will make you the best meal ever. I want to be a good husband and make something for you occasionally.”  
Remus laughed. “You are a good husband. You’re the best.”  
Sirius sighed happily. “Love you Moony.”  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from my old tumblr


End file.
